


For the Love of Mummies

by ThornsandRoses12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mummies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornsandRoses12/pseuds/ThornsandRoses12
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia didn’t know what to think when her brother Loke showed up at her job with a box and map to a hidden city of Alvarez. She also didn’t think she’d accidentally wake up a mummy. Based on the 1999 movie The Mummy. Laxus x Lucy. Alternate Universe. Not good with summaries.
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Cobra | Erik, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know it's not smart to start another story where I barely started one, but I really wanted to write this. I had a burst of inspiration when I was waiting for my appointment at the doctor's office. I ended up typing most of it on my phone and fixed it when I got home. The Mummy is one of my favorite movies. I've watched it so many times and I never tire of it. I decided to combine my favorite things into one. I had to do a bit of research. I tried to incorporate as much Fairy Tail content as I could into The Mummy universe so I hope that I did a good job. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Mummy

A long time ago in the country of Alakitasia there lived a great ruler by the name of Pharaoh Ajeel. He was a tanned individual with brown hair that stuck out in every direction. He wore a pschent on his head that represented his high status and robes made of white linen. He lived in the prosperous city of Alvarez. Although this city was in the middle of the desert, many academic scholars found ways to make the city flourish with innovative inventions. The city was filled with many temples and statues crafted by the people to show their dedication to the Gods. This majestic city was also home to two other individuals; Angel and Erik.

Erik, nicknamed Cobra for his skills with poisons, contributions to medicine, and having snake-like features, was the High Priest to the Pharaoh. He was also tanned with spiky maroon-colored hair. He wore black robes made of linen as well. He held one of the most powerful positions after the Pharaoh.

Angel was the mistress of the Pharaoh. She was a pale, beautiful, voluptuous woman with long silver hair. She wore a netted dress and her arms were adorned with several golden bangles. Before she received her new title as the Pharaoh's bedmate, she was a common slave constantly being sold from master to master. She eventually caught the attention of the most powerful man of the kingdom when he passed by the slave market and purchased her for a hefty sum. Her duty was to serve and please the Pharaoh and no one but the Pharaoh. No one was allowed to touch her because she belonged to the Pharaoh. Those who did would be severely punished.

Despite all this, Angel and Cobra loved each other and secretly had an affair behind the Pharaoh’s back. The two lovers would sneak around Angel’s chambers and make love to one another because they were not allowed to be with one another. There would be severe consequences if people knew of their relationship.

However, one day the Pharaoh made his way to Angel when he caught the two of them in the act of kissing when he entered his mistress’s chambers. While he was distracted at the fact that his High Priest betrayed his trust and was having an affair with his Mistress, Angel stabbed him with a knife when his back was turned. Seeing that he was still alive, Cobra struck him with his sword that was attached to his waist. Not taking any chances, they two stabbed the Pharaoh back and forth to make sure he was dead, taking turns driving the blade into his body. It was a horrible sight to witness. The servants of the Pharaoh came into the chamber after hearing the commotion. They caught them in the act of murdering the Pharaoh and called for his bodyguards to capture the two.

Not wanting to be captured alive because she will receive a harsh judgment, Angel tells her lover to escape and resurrect her with an ancient spell from the Book of Zeref. As he regrettably makes his escape from the room, the last thing he saw was the silhouette of his lover killing herself. His heart clenched in pain at witnessing the death of his beloved. He would not fail her and let her sacrifice be in vain. He vowed to resurrect her no matter what. They will be together again.

Cobra and his people took all the necessary measures that were needed for the resurrection ritual. He broke into the crypt and stole her body along with the canopic jars that contained her organs. He planned on having the ritual at one of the sacred temples of Alvarez, the Temple of Ankhseram. Ankhseram was a god that dealt with life and death. He took the Book of Zeref from his resting place despite it being forbidden to mess with the book.

He laid her body with the jars next to her on the ritual table. Chanting the words from the Book of Zeref, he tried to bring her soul back from the underworld into her body so that she may live again.

The ritual was nearly complete, and Angel awoke and took a huge gulp of life. Her soul was temporarily back in her body. Cobra was about to perform the last step of the ritual when the Pharaoh’s bodyguards came and stopped him. Knowing his plans to bring Angel back to life, they followed him to the Temple of Ankhseram and captured him. Since the ritual was not finished, Angel’s soul went back to the Underworld, and she was rendered lifeless once again.

As punishment for following Cobra in his endeavors, his underlings were punished and mummified alive. They did the mummification process to them while they were still alive, taking out their organs one at a time.

Cobra on the other hand was made to suffer the most awful of punishments and curses. His tongue was cut off and was mummified alive as well. They wrapped him up in linen, and he struggled against the men who lowered him into the sarcophagus. Once he saw lowered, the guards poured buckets full of tiny cobras. The tiny cobras proceeded to sink their fangs into his skin. Cobra screamed in agony and the guards closed his sarcophagus with the lid while he was still alive.

Not taking any chances, he was laid in two sarcophagi decorated with intricate designs, but the purpose of it was to keep a monster from escaping. On the sarcophagus were star-shaped keyholes that were turned by star-shaped keys to seal the sarcophagus and prevent people from releasing him. He was buried deep under the ground and under huge piles of sand.

Protectors of the temple who called themselves Crime Sorcière vowed to protect the temple and prevent tomb raiders from discovering his sarcophagus. Cobra was too dangerous. If Cobra was ever brought back to life and released into the world, disasters would occur. He would be too powerful to stop and bring the world to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy or Fairy Tail

Alvarez - Centuries later

Among the ruins of the ancient city of Alvarez, a tremendous battle was about to happen between the people of Magnolia and the local bandits of Alvarez. All you could hear were the sounds of men in uniform shouting orders and running all over the place with guns in their hands. Every man was preparing for an upcoming assault.

Coming from the desert were thousands of locals riding their horses. The horses were kicking the sand and making it fly in the air, forming a cloud of sand. The faster they rode, the bigger the cloud got. Shouting cries of war in the local language, they marched towards the Magnolian Army, waving their guns in the air. 

At the front of the temple lay the Magnolian army. Every man was behind a barrier, in position and ready to fire on the locals. They held their position as the enemy got closer, waiting for the order from their leader. 

The leader of the Magnolian army was a man named Kain Hikaru. He was an overweight man with shaggy black hair. His ghost-white complexion illustrated his inexperience on the battlefield. He didn’t have any. This was his first time in battle and couldn’t wait to lead his army to victory. This was the day he was looking forward to. If they won, they would name Kain a war hero and his luck with women would improve. Women will throw themselves at him, asking him to marry him and who was he to deny them. 

He couldn’t help but let out a woo-wee at that, but then straightened himself. He was a leader; he had to act like one. He got up on his horse and went to his men ready in position. He drew his weapon and was ready to give the order to charge into the battle when he suddenly froze in fear. He saw the enemy army rushing towards them with these big scary guns. There were a lot of them. A whole freaking lot of them!

Screw this. Screw the future wives. There’s no way we can win a battle against those numbers. I’m out of here. Every man for themselves, he thought. He turned himself away from the battle and rode away screaming.

The soldiers looked at the scene in confusion. The hell is their leader doing. The battle was in the other direction. When they realized he wasn’t coming back, they turned to their second-in-command, Laxus Dreyar. 

The man in question was currently at the front lines with the soldiers, and his partner Jose Porla. His gun was in position and waiting for the order to fire on the enemy. He swore loudly when he saw his commanding officer run away from the battle. Fucking coward, he thought. 

“Congratulations. You’ve been promoted,” said the man beside him nervously. Jose Porla was a tall skinny man with dark red hair and a thin mustache. He was also tempted to run away from the battle. He started to sweat profusely, and it wasn’t because of the hot temperatures of the desert.

Laxus realized he had to step up to the plate. He wasn’t a coward, and he certainly wasn’t going down without a fight. He barked commands to his comrades. “Everyone in position and fire at my mark!” Everyone cocked their guns at the bandits.

He turned to Jose beside him. “You're with me right.” They’ve been in the army for a while. He was pretty sure Jose had his back.

Jose nervously replied. “Sure I’m with you?” He sounded unsure. He really didn’t want to be here. There were too many people, and they had a low chance of surviving this. But he didn’t want to tell Laxus this. He didn’t want to piss off the man with the gun.

The enemy army was coming into shooting range. Just when Laxus was going to give the order to fire, Jose jumped up from his spot. He threw his gun away and ran away in the same direction the former leader went, yelling to wait for me.

Laxus groaned loudly. I’m surrounded by fucking morons. Jose, you fucking traitor. If I make it out alive, I’m going to hunt you down and kill you myself. Laxus chuckled darkly. Oh, he was going to skin him alive. 

The targets came into range and Laxus shouted, “FIRE!”. Everyone pulled the trigger of their gun and they fired shots. Many of them could hit their target. Men fell off their horses and the people behind them tripped over their fallen companion. The soldiers quickly reloaded their ammo and fired more shots into the enemy. 

When the opposing army came too close and they started picking the Magnolian soldiers, Laxus yelled, “FALL BACK.” He started running backward while still shooting people left and right. He ran towards the temple, jumping over fallen people and pillars. 

He saw Jose ahead of him near the entrance of the tomb. He can find safety there until everything passes over. “Run Jose and get inside,” he yelled. 

When Laxus got close to the tomb, Jose started to close the door on him. “Oh, don’t you fucking dare.” He really was going to make him suffer. He ran even faster, hoping he could make it before Jose shut the door on him. Just when he made it to the door, Jose slammed it shut. He crashed into the door and steadied himself. Hearing gunshots fired at him, he started running in another direction hoping to find another means of escape. But every direction he went there lied the enemy waiting for him. 

Finding himself at a dead end near a statue, he turned around to see multiple guns pointed at him. He resigned to his fate. This is going to fucking hurt like hell, he thought as he raised his arms in the air and closed his eyes. I didn’t even get to beat the shit out of Jose. Guess I’ll haunt him if I become a ghost. Make his life miserable. When he didn’t hear the sounds of bullets going through his body, he opened his eyes and saw them retreating. He didn’t show it, but it relieved him that he wasn’t killed. It was a horrible way for someone to die. 

Laxus suddenly got an ominous feeling and turned around. Behind him sat the giant statue of Ankhseram, the God of life and death.

Locals are highly superstitious, he thought nervously as he stared at the menacing statue. Probably didn’t want to kill me with him there. He started to slowly back away from it, feeling a sense of unease. 

Suddenly the sounds of whispers chanting, “you will die,” startled him even more. He looked all around to see where the sounds were coming from but saw nothing. Maybe the heat is getting to me. I’m hearing things, he thought as he tried to relax his frantic breathing. He was hit with blasts of sand, startling him. When his vision cleared, the sand in front of him morphed itself into a face. The face let out a huge roar, causing Laxus to fall backward in shock at what he just saw. 

Shit. I gotta get out of here. This place is cursed, he thought as he left the temple. Seeing only sand in every direction, he chose a random direction and started his trek through the desert. He felt someone’s eyes on him but ignored it, wanting to get out of the desert as soon as could. 

High above a canyon were several men, saddled on horses, dressed in black robes and masks that covered their face who oversaw the entire ordeal. They were watching Laxus wander aimlessly in the desert. 

Their leader, whose face was uncovered, was a blue-haired man with a red tattoo on his face. He was feeling happy. They did their duty of protecting the temple, and no one found out about Cobra. One man beside him asked, “What should we do with that one,” pointing to Laxus. “Do we kill him?”

Jellal held his hand up. “Leave him be. The desert will kill him. There’s no way a Fiorian could survive the scorching temperatures of the desert. Let’s go”. He took his reins in his hands and cued his horse forward with his legs. He left the canyon with his men following him.


End file.
